Text Twist
by Jaeh
Summary: One snowy winter day, Riley, Ben, and Abby decided to play a game on the computer... Let's see what happens. Rated for one colorful german word.


Disclaimer: I don't own Riley, or Ben, or Abby, or National Treasure. If I did... I'm not exactly sure what I am gonna do with it. Um... yeah. Oh, and I don't own Text twist either. Or Hangaroo. I do have played them on the computer though... you should try playing it with friends, it's fun... ;)

-RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY-

"RUB!"

"BURN!"

"It's BURYING!" Riley announced ecstatically.

Ben grinned. "Good one Riley. Just in time too." The clock just started ticking, and dropped back to 0:00.

Next word.

"CEL worked the last time."

"LEER."

"RYE." Abby said from behind them. She leaned in, and typed a word. "CELERY. I had that word before."

Riley smiled, and started typing in more words.

"LEE again."

"EYE."

"EEL."

"REE?"

"No such word." Ben and Abby snapped simultaneously. Riley raised a brow at them, and went back to typing.

...After a few more words... Alright, a lot more words...

"It's FIREFLY!" Abby and Ben chimed in helpfully.

"Stop that guys, it's freaking me out." Riley murmured. "It's like, your brains are connected or something..." He typed his name in again for the fifth time, and grinned.

"Stop that!" Abby scolded, he brow furrowing as she thought aloud. "FIRE."

"FIERY works too." Ben leaned in and typed the word.

"Counting up to a hundred thousand!" Riley declared. "A hundred and fifty should be our temporary goal."

...After a few more words...

"Alright, a hundred and twenty-five and more!" Ben grinned wider.

Abby looked at it more closely. "Actually it's a hundred and twenty four thousand, seven hundred and eleven points."

"Stating it roughly, Abby."

Riley suddenly jumped partly from his seat. "It's SILENCE!"

"CEL!"

"SINE!"

"LINE!"

"LINES!"

"GAH!"

"What? Riley, there is no 'GAH' in SILENCE." Abby said matter-of-factly.

Riley tapped on a few keys. "NO!" He screamed furiously, an irritated and frustrated expression on his face.

"What is it Riley?" Ben asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"No no no no no no no no no!"

"What is it Riley?" Abby repeated, more urgently-sounding than Ben.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Riley screamed as if in defeat,( sounding very much like Luke Skywalker when he first knew Darth Vader was his father, Riley noted) and the screen suddenly turned black.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Abby jumped back in shock. "What happened?"

"Why did it turn black?"

"What's wrong?"

"Someone spiked my system!" Riley explained, scowling. "Ev... everything. Everything is fried." He looked beaten.

"No! No no no! Not... no!" Ben screamed in frustration. He was screaming bloody murder, and all Riley could do was wince with each swear word he heard. (Ben... swearing?!)

"All... all our work." Ben whispered, and he gripped the sides of his chair, knuckles turning white. He looked like he was ready to cry. "Everything... all of it."

"It's alright Ben, I backed up all the files yesterday, everything's safe." Riley said, attempting to calm his now sobbing friend down, a confused look on his face. _Why is he acting like that? Not very Ben-like. __At all._

"NOT THAT! THE BLOODY GAME!"

Abby suddenly sniffed. "The game. Verdammt!" Many other colourful words in German erupted, and Riley could only sigh in relief that he couldn't understand half of it.

Riley looked at the two in disbelief. "Seriously guys... you're acting all... out of character."

"The g-game. S-so close." Abby stuttered. She buried her head in Ben's shoulder, and Ben hugged her for comfort.

"We could go again if you want guys." Riley pulled out another laptop.

"NO!" Ben and Abby shouted.

"It would hurt too much if it happens again."

"It's... disappointing."

Riley rolled his eyes, went over to the start menu and proceeded to the games folder.

Abby and Ben looked up, grinning now.

"Let's play Hangaroo next..."

End.

--TEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWISTTEXTTWIST--

Could be a one shot, could be not.

Based on a real experience. It happened earlier today at school, we were playing TEXT TWIST, me and my classmates, on just one computer, 124,000 was our score, when something went wrong with the computer. sigh SOOOO CLOSE!

The great thing that came out of it is that I got the idea for this fic.

R&R, please! xD


End file.
